The disclosure relates to a sample analyzer, a sample analyzing method, and a computer program.
There is known a blood coagulation analyzer configured to conduct a blood coagulation test by analyzing time series data optically acquired from a measurement specimen which is a mixture of a sample with a reagent. Such time series data acquired with the blood coagulation analyzer sometimes includes abnormal data due to air bubbles or the like in a measurement specimen.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106032 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique in a blood coagulation analyzer of approximating optically acquired time series data using an approximated curve, and removing abnormal data (noise) departing from the approximated curve.
The blood coagulation analyzer described in Patent Literature 1 obtains an approximated curve of time series data including a noise, and removes the noise using the approximated curve. Hence, the approximated curve itself includes an inaccuracy which may adversely influence the reliability of the analysis result.
In addition, a graph drawn using time series data optically acquired with the blood coagulation analyzer varies in shape depending on the measurement principle, reagents, and so forth. For this reason, to perform a highly reliable analysis in a blood coagulation test, some modification has to be made to reduce an influence of abnormal data in accordance with the shape of a graph obtained from time series data.